Feliz cumpleaños Miki!
by Khris-san
Summary: ¡Happy birthday tuuuuu yuuuu! tu yu tu yu! ya se espera como será este cumpleaños especial...


Por fin pude subir este fic especial, aquí sabrán algo más de Future Fighters, adelantos y de todo xD

Esto es para la madre de nuestros pesudo-hijos y madrina de los chicos de KOF...

Macarena Moreno, Miki... esto va dedicado a tu persona y como regalo mío de cumpleaños.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Miki!

Seiko/ Ya terminaron de grabar?

Cy/ Supongo... Necesito descansar y unos cariños de Elliott-sama...

Rosalie/ ¿¡Qué quééé!?

Frederic/ Ya dejen de pelear... Métanse al barro y listo. Problema arreglado.

Saki/ Nada de barros, Fredy... (Le toma la oreja)

Frederic/ ¡Ayyy auch auch!

Pues allí tienen a algunos de los personajes de Future Fighters, la saga continua ficticia de Street Fighter y proyecto interesante por no decirlo menos. Ellos fueron creados originalmente por Macarena Moreno, alias "Miki White", uno de sus personajes (Elliott Damon) es adaptado por Pablo Emilio, alias "Kein Sylvan"...

Y... ¿Quién soy yo?

El creador de la Saga de Future Fighters y su crossover con Darkstalkers y King of Fighters: Cristopher Labrín, alias "Khris-san".

El día fue pesado, darles a nuestros actores papeles fundamentales para hacer reír, llorar (a los cursis), dramatizar y entretener a los lectores con cada capítulo y entrega. Todos ellos hacen su más grande esfuerzo para contentar a sus lectores...

Evil Seiko/ ¡Yo soy el Antagonista!

Elliott/ ¡Yo soy el Antagonista! O sea, lo fui, pero era el más importante.

Pierre/ ¡Cállense señoritas! ¡Yo soy el Villano Principal!

Bison/ ¡Yo soy el villano de toda la saga!

Cy/ ¡Elliott-sama lo es, gusano!

Pos en realidad... Esto ocurre detrás de cámaras... (Suspiro)

Finalmente habíamos terminado de grabar un adelanto de la cuarta Saga: Future Fighters IV: The Revenge, (que lo sacaré mucho más adelante) y sinceramente merezco un poco de vacaciones por convalidar las entregas de los capítulos con estudiar en una carrera odiosa como Derecho y además de lecturas largas para ser un futuro abogado. No tendré el pelo pincho de Phoenix Wright o el cabello verde de Miles Edgeworth, pero espero ser uno de los mejores.

Todo esto de grabar escenas con algunos inconvenientes era cansador, hasta que me percaté de que mañana 14 de septiembre se venía un día muy especial.

-¡Chicos! ¡Emergencia!

Todos los actores llegaban a presentarse ante la tarima del escenario donde yo les gritaba con fuerza. Kein Sylvan estaba al costado mío como Co-Director.

Seiko/ ¿Qué pasó pseudo-papi?

Evil Seiko/ ¿Que pashó psheudo paahpi?

Seiko/ Parece que te quedaste dormido en el solárium por lo moreno...

Evil Seiko/ Y tu leíste cursilerías, "Seikokoro"...

-Ya dejen de pelear ambos, hoy es 13 de septiembre ¿Saben que día es mañana?

Kazuo/ 14 de septiembre...

Kein y yo/ ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS 20 DE MIKI.

(Los demás) ¡Raaaaayooooos!

-Ella celebró el mío y lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponderle con una fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor. (Y si es posible me desquito con el SECUESTRO DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS 7w7 )

Saki/ ¿Y qué haremos pseudo-papi? 7('-')r

Allí es donde saco mi intelecto y preparación mental - Rosalie, debes teletransportarnos a Miki, a Kein Sylvan y a mí al lugar que más le guste y así la entretenemos mientras ustedes organizan todas mis instrucciones en Sujaku.

Ryu/ ¿Y desde cuándo que Sujaku es el lugar para una fiesta? A Gouken-sensei, a mi padre y Goutetsu-sama no...

(Los tres maestros Ansatsuken) ¡Aprobamos la fiesta!

Ryu/ Llamaría a Phoenix para que gritara "Objeción" a la propuesta, pero si los maestros y papá están de acuerdo... Pos...

-Entonces atención todos ustedes porque este será el plan:

1.- Seiko, Saki y Elliott: Ustedes harán el mega-súper gigante pastel para Miki-chan!

Seiko y Saki/ ¡Señor papi, Si señor papi!

Elliott/ Ahora te crees un mercenario, ni que fueras Dolph Lundgren, Stone Cold, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone, Jason Satham, Bruce Willis o Jean Claude Van Damme. Pero por ser Miki mi pseudo-mami lo haré.

2.- Kazuo y Sho: ¡ambos practicarán espectáculos pirotécnicos!

Kazuo/ Pues trataremos de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Especialmente tu, Sho. Trata de no quemar el lugar, mira que lo hicimos en una escena y aunque quedó buena le tuve que pagar más de $1.000.000 dólares a Ryu por el destrozo.

Sho/ Ahora yo soy el pirómano...

3-. Las gemelas (Tabata y Maki) Kagura: ¡ustedes y Rosalie harán espectáculos de magia!

(Ambas gemelas) ¡Será una misión fácil!

Rosalie/ je je... (Preocupada) _espero que pueda salir algo bueno..._

4.- Lee: Te pediré una misión imposible: ¡Se cortés con las chicas y atiende a Miki como corresponde!

Lee/ ¡Bah! Como si fueras... (Le dirijo una mirada fulminante) ¡E... Esta bien pero relájate viejo!

5.- William, Cybile, Philipp y todos los del cuento: ¡Harán una representación de su historia con títeres!

(Todos los de Cybile) ¡Yes sir!

...

¿Pero qué es un títere? ._.?

6.- Dicky: ¡Tú te encargarás de la música! ¡Trae a los Kagamine para Miki!

Dicky/ ¡Si señor!

7.- Pierre: ¡Tu te encargarás de los cuentos de Terror!

Pierre/ Pos no hay de otra...

8.- Evil Seiko, Cy y Violent Mel: ¡Nada de atacar a sus contrapartes y dedíquense a decorar con posters y fotos de Pikachus por el lugar!

(los tres oscuros) ¿Y si no lo hacemos?

-¡ES UNA OOOOORDEEEEEN!

(Asustados) Si... ¡Si señor papi!

9.- Sakura-san y Ryu-sama, ustedes tienen habilidad en esto, así que les pido si por favor prepararan un discurso para Miki.

Ryu/ Por nosotros no hay problema en esto.

-Y al resto... Ayuden en lo posible por decorar, colocar las mesas, las luces y ayuden a Dicky con los instrumentos. Los que son músicos ensayen algo para Miki.

Y por favor... ¡NO LE DIGAN NADA DE ESTO A NADIE SIN ANTES AVISARME!

-¡Si padrino!

Y allí empiezo todo para preparar las veinte primaveras de Miki...

¿?: ¡Hola chicos! Kein, Crist... Topher, (siempre me llama así) ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?

-Ahmmm... Pos nada, Miki. Estábamos preparando otra escena y...

Kein/ Nuevamente se pelearon los tres Ansatsukens con sus contrapartes oscuras y estos a la vez peleaban por ser los antagonistas.

-Tener pseudo-hijos oscuros es complicado, Miki... ¿Quieres descansar? Hoy haremos lo que tú quieras. (Sonrío)

Miki/ ¿De verdad? ¡Es genial! Un momento... ¿No me ocultan nada cierto?

-(ambos) Nop... Nada.

Esa chica es Miki, es bajita, pero no significa que posea un gran corazón. Es una linda chica y llevaba un pinche de mariposa en su cabello azul, tenía una polera oscura debajo, una chaqueta del mismo color abierta, unas converse rojas y pantalones negros... Era como ver a la misma Saki. Es la princesa kawaii de fictionlandia y yo su ministro de justicia.

-Kein/ Pos se acerca la primavera y, no sé, podríamos llevarte al jardín de cerezos de Tokio.

-Buena idea, lo mejor es que te relajes de tanta bazofia con "cierta profesora" que pienso eliminar...

Miki/ No eliminaremos a nadie... Por ahora.

¿?: Saludos chicos.

Otro chico más aparecía en el set y es un seguidor de nuestro proyecto, gran dibujante también de Devantart: Carlos Durán... o mejor dicho: "Cadure". - Hola princesa: recuerda que...

En ese momento de desesperación es donde Kein y yo le tapábamos la boca para evitar que hablara, lo del cumpleaños de Miki era extremadamente confidencial y debía salir a la perfección sin falla alguna para que le gustara.

-Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?

Kein/ Antes debemos cambiarnos de prendas ¿Nos acompañas vaquero?

Cadure/ Pero si ya estoy listo y...

-Nos acompañarás a cambiarnos aunque no te guste...

Cadure/ T-T

Ya dentro del camerino le comenzamos a explicar paso a paso el plan, decidió callar para que fuera más entretenida la sorpresa y así pasarla bien un buen rato. Luego salíamos los tres del camerino cuando Seiko se me acercó a preguntar por algún regalo especial para su pseudo-mami. Le dije que pensara como ella (originalmente Seiko es su creación y yo lo terminé adaptando) y que sea lo que sea el regalo le gustará mucho si es de su parte. Seiko terminó saludando de besos en la mejilla de Miki y se fue con Saki y Elliott a preparar el pastel. Ahora Rosalie nos teletransportaría hacia Tokio para llevarla al jardín de cerezos como distracción.

Lo demás depende de ellos.

...

Seiko/ Ahm... ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos el pastel?

Elliott/ La vez pasada le pedimos a Isabelle que hiciera el pastel porque no sabíamos cómo prepararlo, y finalmente Miki se tropezó y derramó todo el cake sobre Crist...

Saki/ ¡Ay chicos! Hornear es fácil y... Elliott... ¿Desde cuándo que Cy está sobre tu hombro?

Elliott/ Qué rayos... ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

Cy/ ¿Celosa, Saki? Estoy aquí para cuidar de mi Elliott-sama... (empuja a Seiko x.x ) Saki podríamos aprovechar... Tu... Yo... Elliott-sama...

(aparece Rosalie de la nada) ¿¡COMO QUE TU ELLIOTT-SAMA, BRUJA SINVERGUENZA!?

Seiko/ Saki... Podríamos dejar que ellas se asesinen y perdemos tiempo o dejar que se asesinen mientras hacemos el pastel...

Saki/ No me gusta que nadie se mate... Pero el pastel de Miki es primero... Llamaré a Isabelle...

(miradas fulminantes de Rosalie y Cy)

Rosalie/ ¡Elliott no es tuyo!

Cy/ ¡Es mi Elliott!

Rosalie/ ¡Qué no es tuyo! (¡en realidad es mío!)

Cy/ ¡Te repito que es mi Elliott genovesa desteñida!

Rosalie/ ¿Ge... novesa Desteñida? ¡Ahora si me las pagarás azulita despechada!

-Cy/ ¿Des... pechada? ¡Tú me las pagarás!

(momento de golpes, arañazos, tirones de cabello y demases con Elliott de espectador xD)

Cy/ ¡Bruja italiana!

Rosalie/ ¡Inglesa loca de patio!

Elliott/ Ya chicas... Contrólense antes de que...

-(ambas) ¡TU TE CALLAS!

Elliott/ Me pregunto cómo lo hará Kazuo en estas situaciones T-T

_Mientras tanto en el salón..._

Frederic/ ¡Oye Bryan! ¡Ayúdame con este lazo!

Bryan /Auuhh... ¿Podrías esperar? Necesito instalar esto...

Lee/ Ya dejen de bromas... Tenemos que apurarnos (leyendo un libro de caballeros) paso uno: saludar cordialmente... Paso dos: Inclinarse en respeto... Paso tres: ofrecer ayuda y asistirla a la mesa...

Bryan/ Parece que si estás estudiando duro, Lee.

Lee/ ¿Y qué más quieren? Es el cumpleaños de Miki... Díganle a Masters y a la hermana de Hoshi que dejen de estar de enamorados y que se dediquen a ayudar con la decoración.

Mel/ Espera... Lee... (Le toma la frente) ¿No estarás con gripe?

Ryoko/ Es gripe aguda, o es que realmente está decidido a colaborar.

Mel/ Pero tiene razón, luego de eso tu y yo bailaremos toda la noche, my little lady.

Ryoko/ Claro que si, mi Mel.

Shizuoka/ ¡Pero hasta ese entonces apurémonos con decorar Sujaku!

_En los instrumentos musicales..._

Kazuo/ (afinando guitarras) Ayúdame con los bajos, Kusanagi.

Sho/ Ya terminé con las acústicas, ¿Dónde estará Feiling?

Kazuo/ Buscando los platillos de la batería... Supongo que Bogard (Aoi) tocará con nosotros.

Sho/ Claro, Charlotte (Sie) y Fuka (Yabuki) son las que cantarán... Y Saki tiene algo preparado también.

Kazuo/ Seiko y los demás también tenían un espectáculo musical, pero están pendientes del pastel de Miki.

Sho/ Lo bueno es que...

(Inconscientemente cuando se alistaba a ensayar, Sho manda algunas llamas hacia las cortinas xD) - opps...

Kazuo/ Te acaban de decir que no quemes...

(Kazuo sufre de lo mismo al tratar de hacer un riff x'D) - opps...

Feiling/ ¿Qué acaba de pasar acá?

(señalándose uno al otro) ¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue él!

_Con el discurso..._

Sakura/ Ryu, cariño... Es difícil un discurso para Miki, es mi fan y no quiero decepcionarla.

Ryu/ Lo haremos bien, Sakura. No por algo doy charlas motivacionales casi todos los días y sin libreto previo.

Sakura/ (Desgraciado 7-7) Y, amor, crees que esto estará bien?

Ryu/ Está perfecto (Aunque yo podía haberlo hecho mejor). Ahora a preparar lo demás...

_Los títeres de Cybile..._

William/ Crist nos da una orden y ni sabemos que es un "títere".

Cybile/ William, amor, está estresado y quiere que el cumpleaños de Miki sea perfecto.

Robert/ Claro, pero ni nos explicó que es eso antes de irse.

Cybile/ Pero podríamos preguntarle a alguien más... Ahmm... Lady Lauren ¿Nos podrías por favor explicar que es un títere?

Lauren/ (con cara de: ¿¡No saben que mi***a es un títere!?) Pues es un muñequito hecho a base de calcetines y de forma graciosa para espectáculos de niños.

(todos los de Cybile) ¿Y qué es un calcetín?

Lauren/ (facepalm) Ohh Dios... ¿Cómo lo diría Kusanagi...? Ahh ya se... "Por el amor de Orochi", estoy al mando de abuelos de 500 años atrás...

Orochi/ ¿Qué asqueroso humano me ha...?

Lauren/ (abofetea a Orochi y lo manda a los aires xD) ¡Tu ni siquiera apareces en los fics de Crist! ¡Además te faltan exactamente 974 años para despertar otra vez!

...

No sé que estará pasando en estos momentos en Sujaku, al menos junto con Kein, Cadure y la próxima "cumplenivelañera" se pasa más rápido el tiempo y la preocupación de los "posibles desmadres" en Sujaku es menor. Rosalie lo hizo bien y ahora estamos en el jardín de cerezos de Tokio, Miki se veía feliz al ver un jardín frondoso de pétalos rosas con un viento tan suave que parecía que la naturaleza también se quería hacer presente en su día.

M/ ¡La Rosa de Guadalupe!

Kein, Cadure y yo/ ._. Okey...

Al menos los cuatro nos reímos bastante, aprovechamos de platicar y de ir a otros lugares más, especialmente cuando se compró muñecos de Pikachu y otras cosas más. Los varones como buenos caballeros le cargábamos las compras. Nos fotografiamos y continuábamos riendo. Éramos el clan de fics de Future Fighters, hasta una banda de Rock podríamos hacer.

_Mientras tanto en Sujaku..._

Ricardo/ ¿¡Podrían ordenarse!? ¡Nos queda 1 hora antes que los cuatro lleguen!

Evil Seiko/ Guarda silencio, niño bonito. Entre más nos apuras, más nos retrasamos.

Pierre/ Pues ya traje a los demonios para el cuento de terror, me falta una súcubo…

Morrigan y Lilith/ ¡Presente!

Pierre/ ¡Dije a una no a dos!

Morrigan/ ¿Y quién eres para mandarme? ¡Yo soy la reina del Makai!

Sho/ ¡Ayúdenme que me quemo!

Fuka/ ¡Llevo un extintor! :3

Las gemelas Kagura/ ¡Hoolaaaa Kazuuu…!

Kazuo/ ¡Ya déjense!

Violent Mel/ ¡Les dije que eso no va ahí!

…

Creo que finalmente de esto no saldrá nada bueno.

Faltaba media hora para que fueran las 00:45 minutos, hora exacta en que Miki nació. Una vez las 12 de la madrugada, entre los tres rodeamos a Miki con un gran abrazo de cumpleaños, ella igual se sorprendió del gesto y se dejó querer ante tanto apoyo de nosotros… aunque después nos alejamos por cierto mito popular en que ella muerde si el abrazo es mayor a un minuto de duración. Les entregamos nuestros propios regalos y le fascinaron bastante, eso sí esperaba que la sorpresa que se vendría más adelante no saliera desastrosa ante tanta imagen mental por mi cabeza. Finalmente Rosalie llegó junto con Bison y Elliott para teletransportarnos de vuelta a Sujaku, le vendamos los ojos a Miki y ambos la guiamos a la entrada. Me sorprendió bastante el silencio y la calma del lugar, cuando entramos hasta yo me impacté.

¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIKI-CHAN!

Tras una largo debate le quitamos la venda a Miki y sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de felicidad eran el reflejo de lo que había preparado al inicio: todo ordenado, sin nada de suciedad, limpio, preparado, los instrumentos y la tarima, el set musical de DJ de Dicky, la decoración, las luces, los colores, las mesas de cena y cada cual con un traje formal a su medida. Me impresionó todo aquello y decidí hablar ante el silencio. - Esto es en agradecimiento por toda tu comprensión, Kein, Cadure y yo planeamos todo para celebrar tu cumpleaños como corresponde, con nuestros ahijados, héroes, los villanos que también colaboraron y por supuesto nuestros pseudo-hijos.

Miki/ No tenías porque hacerlo.

-Una vez te mencioné que el mundo es una vil basura, pero que cada grano de luz iluminará tu sombra para no dejarte sola nunca. Ese grano de luz somos nosotros mismos…

-Cadure/ Pues la princesa se merece eso y mucho más…

-Kein/ ¡y ahora a disfrutar!

Miki se iba a cambiar de ropa y nosotros los hombres nos fuimos a la otra habitación por nuestros trajes de gala: tres smokings elegantes que parecíamos novios de pastel con distintas corbatas. Pero cuando Miki bajó, todos quedamos tan impactados como aquel momento en que Shun y Hyoga se daban calor en la casa de Libra. El vestido era precioso, blanco hecho por Cybile, con broches de mariposa y una tiara de reina (pos claro si era la cumpleañera) y zapatos de cristal, nosotros tres la ayudamos a bajar y… comenzaría el desmadre je je…

Empezaron con algo lento, para ambientar un poco. En cada canción, Miki intercambiaba parejas entre Cadure, Kein y yo, y también cada cual de los chicos y adultos tenía su pareja de baile definida: Seiko y Saki eran los primeros, Mel con Ryoko, Kazuo con ambas Kagura, Sho con Feiling, Bryan y Dicky, a duras penas Frederic con Lauren, Yusuke (Howard) con Fuka, Ryu y Sakura, Ken con Eliza, Guile y Jane, Abel con Cammy, Ryo y King, Robert con Yuri, Terry con Mary Ryan, Andy con Mai, Kensou y Athena, Han García y Charlotte, Ricardo con Shizuoka, Iori y Kira, Kyo y Yuki, Lee con Jan (futuro personaje de FF Returns) y para qué hablar de los demás…

Pero Elliott aun no tenía pareja: Luz fastidiaba mucho y Cy sería algo molesta para ser la contraparte moldeada de Saki, comenzó a mirar a Rosalie que buscaba algo para saciar la sed y distraerse de algo. Yo se que Elliott aun no asimila que Rosalie lo ama, pero al verla en ese modo de soledad decidió partir a invitarla. – ahm… Rosalie…

-Uh… ¿Elliott?

-Estee… te veía sola y… pues…

-Pues… (sonrojo)

_Ya, se sincero y dile que la quieres invitar… ¡menso! _Quieres… (sonrojo) bailar… con…

-¿Contigo? No me molestaría… si es que no te incomode…

-No… para nada…

Jeff estaba a lo lejos viendo a ambos chicos juntos y riendo en el momento preciso cuando Rosalie le robó inconscientemente un beso a Elliott, Luz tuvo que obligadamente aceptar a Violent Mel mientras que el dúo oscuro de Evil Seiko y Cy no la pasaba nada de mal. Terry y Andy se alegraron de ver a su padre, Ryu lo mismo con Gouki y Sayaka, Kyo y Yuki también con Saisyu, y más felicidad por los nietos por ver en carne y hueso a sus abuelos.

Luego llegaron las músicas más movidas y los espectáculos musicales: Kazuo y Sho se robaron la atención interpretando "Yuuhi no Tsuki" a dueto, Sakura recordaba su momento de colegiala interpretando "Kono Omoi o Tsusetai", Saki cantaba una nueva versión de "Arashi ni Nare" dedicada a Seiko, Mel rematerizó los puños carmesí de su padre: "Kurenai no Ken", Charlotte y Fuka hacían buen dueto femenino remasterizando algunos temas de la ex-gran j-pop Athena, los "Southtown's Wolfs" como se llamaron Bryan, Yusuke y Aoi también hicieron buen papel, Dicky y sus grandes éxitos que la llevaron a la fama fueron la tónica y la invitación especial de los Kagamine Rin y Len, lo cual hizo más reír a Miki.

Más tarde Sakura y Ryu dieron su discurso motivacional y de agradecimiento a Miki... que duró casi 2 horas y con claras señas de sueño por nosotros... y me incluye. Pierre con sus cuentos de terror con ayuda de Morrigan y Lilith, los espectáculos pirotécnicos de Kazuo y Sho que increíblemente no quemaron nada formando los dos signos del clan: la luna con llamas púrpura y el sol con las llamas rojas. Luego las Kagura y Rosalie daban espectáculos de magia, iba bien hasta que pidieron a un voluntario, Luz gritó tan fuertemente el nombre de Elliott que no tuvo otra opción de aceptar.

Maki/ ¡Y ahora les presentaremos…!  
Tabata/ ¡El truco del año!  
(juntas) ¡Elliott al frente!

…

…

Rosalie/ Y ahora… ¡ambos desapareceremos y nos convertiremos en conejos con lazos de nuestro color respectivo! (Rosalie es violeta y Elliott azul oscuro)

Los cubren con una capa roja y al levantarla…

|_O.O_|

Rosalie/ Mphh… ¿Ah? ¿E…Elliott? ¿Q…Qué estás haciendo? (sonrojo)

Elliott/ Mphh? ¿¡QUE QUEE!? ¿Cómo rayos llegué a esto?

Luz/ Je je je… era justo y necesario para darle "ambiente" a este cumpleaños… ¡Choca esos cinco Willy!

William/ (corresponde los cinco) Fue una gran idea… ja ja ja

Luz y William se llevaban… hostilmente, pero esta vez decidieron jugarle una broma a Rosalie y Elliott para que por fin mi pseudo-hijo inglés besara por voluntad propia a la genovesa… hasta yo me reí.

Después Cybile y los demás hicieron el espectáculo con títeres de su historia de vida y con voces graciosas, Philipp y Sophie se llevaron el protagonismo con grandes aplausos. Llegaron dos de los Vocaloid a animar la fiesta, Rin y Len Kagamine tocaban varios temas mientras Seiko, Saki y Elliott se iban a buscar el mega-pastel. El momento llegó y el cumpleaños llegó con su famoso cántico de buenos deseos. Antes de soplar las velitas, Miki se quedó pensando en sus tres deseos. No sabíamos que habrá pedido, pero sea lo que sea sabremos que pronto se cumplirá. Ahora llegaba el momento de repartir el pastel a los invitados. El pastel tenía chocolate de cubierta, salsa de frambuesa, cake de chocolate también y… en realidad fue delicioso.

-Ya les serví a ustedes (hacia Seiko y Evil Seiko), ahora voy por Rosalie y Cy...

(Se lo comen en 5 segundos y aparecen con el plato increíblemente vacío y limpio) – Seiko, Evil Seiko, ¿en realidad es di pastel?

(Ambos) Nop… aun no.

-Pues juré que si les di, pero bueno, aquí tienen.

(5 segundos después)

-En serio… ¿no me están haciendo bromas? Chicos, déjenle pastel al resto… haremos esto: les guardaré un trozo extra para después de la fiesta ¿de acuerdo?

Y finalmente continuamos con la fiesta, pasamos a los bailes de baladas clásicas. Los Kagamine se unieron a la danza lenta y Dicky con Bryan no pudieron resistir a la tentación de escuchar "Carless Whisper" y se marcharon… a otro lugar cercano a Sujaku, los demás se dejaron llevar por las canciones hasta que finalmente subí al escenario con mi show de imitaciones. Varios se rieron, pero Miki lloraba de carcajadas cuando cantaba con la voz de Arjona o cuando interpretaba "Traicionera" de Américo ja ja ja ja. Algunos creen que tengo ese talento de imitar, pero es solo un medio de humor y nada más. Pero después estuve un poco más serio, al interpretar algunas baladas de Scorpions, mi grupo de Rock favorito. En especial le dediqué una a Miki con discurso previo y breve… tiene que ver con mi frase anterior: "Una vez te mencioné que el mundo es una vil basura, pero que cada grano de luz iluminará tu sombra para no dejarte sola nunca. Ese grano de luz somos nosotros mismos". Ese grano de luz simboliza a un ángel protector que cuida y se preocupa, y tanto los chicos como Kein, Cadure tus amigos y yo lo somos… solo una canción refleja eso… "_Send me and Angel"_.

Al momento de la apertura de regalos, Bison gritaba "YEEES! YEEES!" cada vez que a Miki le fascinaba su presente, y eso nos causaba gracia por su aparición en cierta serie estadounidense que es medianamente mala. Todos los regalos estuvieron en realidad geniales, incluyendo el lápiz con burbujitas que le prometí tiempo atrás. Luego de eso, más bailes y el regreso de Dicky con Bryan… algo desordenados.

La fiesta terminó, todos descansaban en cada una de sus casas y Kein con Cadure regresaron a México con ayuda de Rosalie y Elliott. Bison nos ayudó a Miki y a mí a Chile.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-Mejor que esta no podría haber, gracias Crist.

-No me lo agradezcas, fue trabajo de todos y en especial de Seiko, Elliott y Saki.

…

-Nuestros bebés han crecido rápido…

-Pero serán siempre bebés de nosotros Miki… nuestros "Seikokoro", "Elliottito" y "Sakimochi".

(Risas de nosotros)

-Hay algo de lo cual no me arrepiento y es haberte conocido de roler, creo que eso fue el inicio de esta amistad y el gusto por crear desmadres en todos lados con Future Fighters, sobre todo con Kazuo y Luz por parte de Kein Sylvan.

-Y de crear este proyecto, además del cuidado de los chicos…

-Porque…

**"_Sin dibujo no hay fic, y sin fic no hay dibujo"_**

-Adiós, Miki. Te cuidas y vallas con cuidado, educa al resto lo que más puedas, no respetes, has que te respeten, y que Orochi y la iglesia Ansatsukeniana nos amparen... he dicho... ¡Caso Cerrado!

-ja ja ja ja Adiós Crist, sé un buen abogado y no trafiques cartas Mitos y Leyendas ¿okey?

-Okey… aunque negocio es un negocio.

Un beso en la mejilla de despedida, un breve abrazo y lo más esperado por mí… "¡el choque de puños estilo Ryu-Ken!" ja ja ja… en fin. Luego de dejar a Miki al terminal de Estación Central, tendría que volver a la vida normal que me corresponde, estudiar y estudiar. Pero hay algo de lo cual recordaré cuando estudie… y es que tres personas confían en mí y en las metas que me propongo… Y espero que esta fotografía de los cuatro en el jardín de cerezos de Tokio sea uno de los motivos suficientes para dedicarme a lo que más me gusta de la vida: crear fics y entretener a la gente con cada entrega.

Pero a lo que voy en realidad es... Sin Miki, Future Fighters no existiría, ni Seiko, ni Elliott ni Saki, ni nadie, ella es el alma de la saga y de los personajes y desmadres que provocan diariamente.

Por tu cumpleaños y a nombre de todos los personajes de Future Fighters…

Gracias Miki por existir y por dar una semilla de alegría a todos quienes te apreciamos.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

* * *

**Notas sobre las canciones vocales en Japonés citadas.**

**1- "Yuuhi no Tsuki" es del CD Drama de King Of Fighters, (de SNK) interpretada por Masahiro Nonaka (voz oficial de Kyo) y Kunihiko Yasui. (voz oficial de Iori) **Aquí, Kazuo Yagami y Sho Kusanagi la adaptaron.**  
**

**2.- "Kono Omoi o Tsutsetai / I Want to you Know" es exclusiva de Super Puzzle Fighter II X/Turbo, (de Capcom) interpretada por Yuko Sasamoto. (ex-voz oficial de Sakura Kasugano durante la saga Street Fighter Alpha/Zero) **Es la misma Sakura la intérprete.

**3.- "Arashi Ni Nare" es el tema de Ryu, del Street Fighter Vocal Album: "Nesshou!" (de Capcom) interpretada por Junichi Yamamoto. **Esta vez la canta Saki dedicada a Seiko.

**4.- "Kurenai no Ken" **es el tema de Ken, del Street Fighter Vocal Album: "Nesshou!" (de Capcom) interpretada por el gran cantante Hironobu Kageyama.**** Remasterizada acá por Mel Masters.**  
**

Cité a dos Vocaloid brevemente: a los Kagamine Rin y Len por las razones que Miki debe saber, ella tendrá en su mente las canciones que ella elegiría :3

* * *

No se que más decir, ya lo explique y sería alargarme más de lo que he dicho xD

Lamento no subirlo antes, pero entre tanto problema en casa (y en otros lados) me impidieron cumplir, pero ya está acá como lo prometí.

Que hayas pasado un lindo día!

Mua!


End file.
